


Wonder

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Down the Rabbit Hole - Freeform, Poetry, scholastic entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sun rays twinkle into small distant stars as I make my descent." sometimes you just feel like life has beaten you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

~*~*~*~  
The weeks wear thin,  
the days bear down.  
Looking back at the lull, my vision blurs and the discombobulating plethora of bumps, jostles, and jabs shake loose dry sobs as I fall.

It is now that I think of Alice,  
wishing I wore a dress of blue,  
and had wonder waiting for me. 

But as I lose the long distance in my relationship with the ground,  
Only tree roots and grubs,  
long forgotten trinkets and rusted yard tools,  
buried under the decomposed accompany me.

Sun rays twinkle into small distant stars as I make my descent.  
The wind coming up to great me a pleasant, but pointless pressure upwards.  
~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved


End file.
